A sign with a laminated foam backing and a multiplicity of laminated cut outs disposed within such backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,835 of Francis S. Murphy discloses a process for producing a lightweight flat character for a display sign. In the process described in this patent, a laminated panel material 10 comprising a styrene type plastic foam core 16 which is heat sealed to sheets of kraft paper 17 is die cut. The laminated character thus produced is taught to be useful for display signs. However, if one were to attempt to make a sign from the laminated character by pushing it partially or completely into the foam core from which it was cut, the kraft paper wrinkles and thus presents a poor image.
The Murphy patent does not specify the thickness of its laminated panel material 10, merely stating that it is xe2x80x9c . . . of uniform thickness . . . xe2x80x9d However, it is apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure of the Murphy patent and its drawings that such laminated panel material has a thickness of from about 0.06 to about 2 inches. A laminated character cut from such a panel material does not present a sufficiently definite three-dimensional appearance.
The foam characters produced by the process of the Murphy patent could not be used to produce signs with attractive three-dimensional effects. For many years, such signs have been produced by using xe2x80x9cgatorboard,xe2x80x9d which is a styrene foam sheet laminated with white, tan, or black kraft process cellulose paper and which is manufactured by the International Paper Company of 6400 Poplar Ave., Memphis, Tenn. This xe2x80x9cgatorboardxe2x80x9d is rather expensive, generally costing about 120 dollars for a 1.5 inch thick 4xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2 sheet.
When characters are cut out of such xe2x80x9cgatorboard,xe2x80x9d and then reinserted into the area from which they have been cut, there generally is a gap of at least about 0.12 inches between the characters and the base material. Thus, these characters cannot be friction fit within the recesses produced in the base material. To produce a sign from such xe2x80x9cgatorboardxe2x80x9d in which the characters can be friction fit, one must separately machine recesses within another piece of xe2x80x9cgatorboardxe2x80x9d which will match the dimensions of the characters machined from the first piece of xe2x80x9cgatorboard.xe2x80x9d This is a prohibitively expensive process.
One may use a laminated foam panel instead of the xe2x80x9cgatorboardxe2x80x9d to attempt to produce such three-dimensional signage with friction fit characters. However, when the characters are die cut by conventional means from such panel, a substantial amount of the material is fractured and thus presents a poor appearance as well as poor structural integrity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sign structure which presents an attractive three-dimensional affect and which has a multiplicity of laminated characters attached to and disposed within a laminated base.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sign structure which affords a cost effective means for providing a wide range of graphic effects on various surfaces.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lightweight, substantially damage-resistant sign structure.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a foam sign comprised of a laminated substrate and a multiplicity of laminated indicia attached to and disposed within such laminated substrate. The laminated substrate is comprised of a foam core with a thickness of from about 0.5 to about 3.0 inches and a density of from about 1.2 to about 2 pounds per cubic foot adhesively attached to two sheets of plastic with a thickness of from about 0.007 to about 0.03 inches; and the indicia cut from such laminated substrate are friction fit and partially disposed within the substrate. There is substantially no gap between the substrate and the indicia disposed within the substrate.